


Meeting Michael

by kenezbian



Series: King Burnie AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Burnie meets Michael for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Michael

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658470) by [kenezbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian). 



Burnie sat on his throne and watched as Geoff walked into the room with a young redhead behind him. The boy was looking around, wide-eyed, like he couldn’t believe where he was.

“Ah, Geoff, bringing your latest addition to see me?” Burnie smirked. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

Geoff bowed deeply once he reached the throne, and motioned for the boy to do the same. “Sir, this is Michael, our new employee.”

Burnie nodded once, gray eyes locking onto Michael’s brown ones and raising an eyebrow. “Leave us for a moment, take them with you,” he said, motioning over his shoulder to the girls working behind him, not breaking the gaze.

Geoff nodded and made a gesture with his hand; Griffon and Kara stopped what they were doing and the three of them walked out swiftly, the large door shutting loudly behind them.

Burnie held out his hand at arm’s length and started looking at his fingernails. “So… You’ve been working with Geoff how long now?”

“I’ve been working with Geoff and Jack privately for several weeks now, sir.” Michael’s voice was shaky.

“Calm down, you don’t need to be afraid of me. And I’ve heard all about your temper, too.” Burnie chuckled and interlaced his fingers behind his head, crossing an ankle over his knee. “Speak freely, sweetheart, and tell me what you really want to say.”

“It’s really an honor to meet you, sir, I truly mean it. You’ve done so many good things for so many people, and now you’ve given me a job, and I’m eternally grateful.”

“Anything else?”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “I would do anything you asked me to, sir.”

Burnie raised both eyebrows and stood up. “You sure about that?”

The redhead swallowed loudly and nodded. “I wouldn’t lie to you, sir.”

The older man stepped close to him and reached up suddenly, twirling a piece of his spiky hair around a finger. “You have curly hair.”

“Sir?”

“Grow it out. I want to see what it’s like when it gets longer.” Burnie turned and walked back to his throne. “I’m done with you. Return to your duties, and send my ladies back in.”

Michael nodded once, turned on his heel, and walked out, letting out a sigh of relief as he opened the door.


End file.
